


Best Decision

by mybffbatman



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tony Being Tony, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybffbatman/pseuds/mybffbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pacing." Natasha's words were sharp, though she looked harmless leaning over a mirror and applying red lipstick to her lips. Rubbing them together with a smack before raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at Tony. "Stop pacing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Decision

**Author's Note:**

> First post and also I suck at titles. Completely un-betta'd

"You're pacing." Natasha's words were sharp, though she looked harmless leaning over a mirror and applying red lipstick to her lips. Rubbing them together with a smack before raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at Tony. "Stop pacing."

Ignoring her request he continued to move, this was not helping. He was hot, too hot. His palms were sweaty - everything was sweaty. Pulling at his collar he nearly shouted "Did someone turn the heat up in here!"

"No sir" JARVIS replied before Natasha could, not that she would indulge in this little game of his. "The temperature remains cool."

His legs kept moving, pulling him from one side of the room to the other. Nothing was going to be accomplished this way, but what else was he to do. Today was his wedding day and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it to the ceremony let alone out of the room he had currently barricaded himself in. 

He's not sure when exactly he snapped, all he can remember is one moment he's getting ready, buttoning up his shirt and laughing with Bruce, and the next he's hyperventilating into paper bag, alone with a dresser pushed up against the door refusing to come out. Natasha didn't hesitate in scaling the large building and forcing her way in through his bedroom window. Tony had a moment where he wished they had stayed in the tower for the wedding instead of having it at the Mansion, because then no one could climb their way into his window, but then he thought of the wedding and he went into panicking again, far to concerned with his sudden inability to breathe then with Natasha's presence.

She had tried to calm him down, and she succeeded to a certain extent. She got him to his feet anyways, with the promise of not opening the door, allowing anyone else in or causing him bodily harm. It was definitely a hard deal for her to make, but she did it. After all it was her first time as a Maid of Honor and she wasn't going to allow Tony to fuck it up. 'It's okay' she had said against the door 'I've got him, he's alive, switch to the comms and leave the doorway.' There were a few mumbles but after a minute everyone had left the doorway, confirmed by JARVIS. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Tony started pacing. 

Which brought them to now.

"If you stop pacing you might cool down"

"I can't." Tony grabbed at his chest, dropping down suddenly into a crouch. "I can't do this."

Natasha mumbled something in Russian, pushing herself away from the vanity and smoothing a hand over blue cocktail dress, "Tony." her voice was somehow sweet leaving her mouth, carefully she crouched down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to calm down." The words were still sweet but her actions were not, with a shove, she caused Tony to crash down onto the floor out of his crouching position. Moving quickly, straddling him, holding his arms down against the floor, dress be dammed. 

"Don't struggle you'll make this harder for yourself."

Tony yelped and struggled for only a minute, it was a quick glance but he was pretty sure he saw a blade attached to her thigh and he knew better then to fight with an armed spy. "You promised no bodily harm. I thought you kept promises!"

"I was promised to be a Maid of Honour today -" She leaned over him, red hair falling over her shoulders and touching Tony's cheeks. "Yet here we are."

There was a beat where Tony contemplated his options, really he had none. There was no way out of her grasp, with or without a weapon. He inhaled deeply closing his tired eyes. "I'm sorry Nat. I can't do this"

"Why" This time her voice was a growl.

"BECAUSE" Tony yelled back. "What if I fuck up? What if it doesn't work out?" the panic returned, his eyes widened and he could feel his stomach twist and turn. "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to be happy because I always screw it up some how, I don't want to drag someone else down with me when I inevitably self implode. It's not fair. If I don't go forward with this maybe..."

"Don't be so dramatic Stark." Natasha released Tony's arms, sitting up but not getting off of him. "By not getting married you're going to fuck it up worse than anything else you could ever do."

There was no reply from Tony and a quick look at the clock made Natasha realize she didn't have time for this. "Your self loathing is old." She reached up pressing a finger to her ear. "Someone send Pepper."

"No-" Tony shot up, but with her free hand Natasha shoved him back into the floor, damn she was strong.

"I don't care what she's doing, send her now. And no-" she paused, green eyes glaring at Tony "Don't tell anyone else and don't cancel anything."

She held Tony down silently, regardless of what protests Tony gave, and there were a lot. At one point he bribed her with an insane amount of money, if she had to be honest with herself, she had considered it, but only for a moment.

There was a soft knock at the door and only then did Natasha shoot up, shoving the dresser away from the doorway. Tony followed brushing himself off, he was after all wearing a very expensive suit, so it was a good thing that Natasha managed to move the barricade on her own.

"What's going on?" Pepper spoke stepping into the room, eyes flickering from Tony to Natasha and back to Tony. It must have clicked instantly, she knew exactly what was going on and the look of pity on her face said it all. "Oh, No. Tony."

Natasha closed the door, leaning against it and crossing her arms against her chest, she was clearly not going anywhere, and the look on her face could have killed Tony a hundred times over.

Tony rolled his eyes, hands idly playing with his cuffs. "Pepper, I know what you're going to say but don't. I can't do this."

"Yes you can." she spoke softly, taking a few swift steps towards the billionaire.

"No." He shook his head, finally allowing his eyes to meet with hers. "I screwed it up with everyone I've ever loved, you know that."

"You didn't screw it up with me Tony." Pepper sighed "We're different people, but we didn't - you didn't screw up." she placed a palm against his cheek offering up a soft smile. "Listen to me Tony Stark, you are a brilliant smart selfless man, you hide behind your toys and your inventions, but beneath it all you are worthy of so much more than you give yourself, that much I know from experience."

Pepper paused but only for a second, she leaned in and placed a kiss to Tony's cheek, the soft smile turning into a bright one. "Now pay attention to me, are you listening?"

Tony nodded, it was hard not to, when it was Pepper Potts in front of you. Even though they were no longer romantically involved he still had a high respect and regard for everything she did and everything she said. She was one of his best friends, she always had been and she always would be.

"Good." She dropped her hands to Tony's shoulders, smoothing the fabric of his shirt "There is a tall handsome man waiting for you out there, he loves you for who you are, what you do and everything else that no one else in this world can tolerate." now she was smirking. "If someone can do that for you, the least you can do for them is love yourself enough to look past your bullheadedness." Her nimble fingers grabbed the ends of the bow tie that lay helplessly at his collar. "And if there is one thing you can do for the eighty people currently sitting out in the courtyard, the eighty people that are here because they love you and Steve and want to see you two happy-" She twisted the blue fabric around knotting a perfect bow. "the one thing you can do is get your ass out there and show them how much you love each other."

She took a step back, giving Tony an up and down before glancing back at Natasha, who quite frankly looked in awe. "Hand me the jacket."

Natasha reached to the dresser she had just shoved out of the way, pulling off a black suit jacket and handing it to Pepper's outstretched hand. Opening the jacket at the collar, Pepper held it up nodding to Tony to put it on. It was like something clicked in his head the second Pepper walked in and he was finding it extremely difficult to keep up his tantrum. With a huff he slid an arm through the first sleeve and then spinning to put in the other.

"Pep?" He looked down at his buttons, twisting the top one together against his ribs before turning to look up at the woman in front of him "Do you really think I should do this?"

She rolled her eyes, actually full on rolled them and Tony was sure they were going to fall out of her head if she did it a second time.

"Seriously Tony?" She cocked her hip and placed her hands on top of them, tilting her head in that way Tony knew meant she wasn't taking any shit. "You have sent me ten page long text messages describing in detail how much you love him, in shocking detail may I add." She pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head "Anthony Edward Stark you have never loved someone this much including yourself in your entire life. Get your ass out there, now."

Tony winced, obviously that was not something easily said, or easily heard from a woman he had loved, a woman that he loves, and how ever much strength it took her to say it was enough to say she was likely right, Pepper was always right. Instead of actual words, he just nodded, finishing the buttons on his suit jacket.

Pepper glanced at Natasha, who stepped to the side and opened the door. "Shall we?" her red lips quirked up ever so slightly.

"How do I look?"

Pepper ran her hands over Tony's shoulders one last time "Like a million bucks-"

"You mean a Billion bucks right Pep?"

"Tony-"

"Groom walking" Natasha spoke to her ear. "I repeat. Groom walking."

++++

 

"And so, as Maid of honor, Steve, I just want to say, If he ever hurts you I will cut off his fingers one by one." Natasha narrowed her eyes at Tony, before throwing a small smile to Steve.

There was an awkward clap and a full out wolf whistle from Clint - of course it was Clint.

"Uh. Thanks Tasha" Steve grinned at the girl as she took her seat, waiting until she was speaking to Clint to lean over "That was awkward." He whispered to Tony at his side.

"You chose her." He replied with a chuckle, leaning in as well.

"Kiss!" Someone yelled and it only took a second for everyone to start clinking their glasses

Tony's eyes met Steve's "Yup." He spoke agreeing with no one but himself. "This was the best decision I've made my whole life."

Steve couldn't stop the blush rising on his cheeks. Choosing to reply with a kiss, listening as their 80 guests cheered them on.


End file.
